


Tea and sympathy

by Petra



Category: Tales of the City Series - Armistead Maupin
Genre: Gen, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Anna has tea and tea with Her Royal Majesty, Empress of San Francisco, José I, The Widow Norton.





	Tea and sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).



Once a month, if they're both in the city, Anna has dinner with Her Royal Majesty the Widow Norton. Some years when the political field gets uglier, José needs to unwind before and after with some of Anna's famed crop. "Fucking Republicans. I could start issuing money," José says wistfully. "Do you think they'd take it? They took Joshua's."

"The right people would take it because they know you, and the wrong people would laugh at you." Anna rolls another.

"Or sue me."

"You'd be fabulous addressing the Supreme Court."

"Nine geezers in painfully unflattering dresses. I'll skip it, thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know about [Her Royal Majesty, Empress of San Francisco, José I, The Widow Norton](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Sarria), you are one of today's lucky 10,000. Enjoy.


End file.
